I'll Be There For You
by Flame150
Summary: Hogwarts newest 6th yr isn't all that she seems. Selene and Harry become best friends and as the year goes on find out about all of Dumbledore's manipulations. Soon Draco and his family will become involved with them. Pairing: Selene/Draco Harry/ secret


**A/N: So hey everyone. Just so you all know this story will involve Lycans, Vampires, and Demons. If you don't like tough luck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius and Severus would have never died.**

_Thoughts are in Italics_

Ch.1

A group of 4 cloaked figures walked up to the shore where a slender cloaked figure stood. "What are we going to do about this so called Dark Lord?" One of the figures asked. "We can't risk him or any wizards finding out about us." Another one said. "I can go in and see how much these people know. It'll be easy." The slender figure suggested. "I agree with this plan. Just be careful. We can't lose you." The one who seemed to be the leader said. They all nodded and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**At Platform 9 3/4.…**

Harry walked up to the platform after leaving his Uncle. As he did he noticed a girl about his age looking around with a trolley. As he approached the platform she turned to him. The girl had pure black shoulder length hair with bits of crimson red streaks here and there. She wore a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Um, excuse me. Would you happen to know where platform 9 3/4 is? No one seems to know." She asked Harry politely. "Yeah I do. Just follow me. We have to go through a barrier. My name is Harry Potter by the way" Harry said and held out his hand.

The girl's eyes flashed with recognition but she didn't look up at his scar, which made Harry feel good. "My name is Selene Tournetquet. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping me." Selene said and shook Harry's hand. Harry nodded and smiled at her. "Well let's go then." Harry said and they both went though the barrier when no one was looking. When they went though, they saw kids boarding the Hogwarts Express or talking to their parents.

Harry and Selene got on the train and took an empty compartment in the back. "So are you new or something? I've never seen you before." Harry asked as they sat down across from each other. "Yeah, My family and I came back to London after traveling the world for a few years." Selene said and lifted her legs so one was tucked under her. "Really? That's cool but what year will you be in then? Won't you be sort of behind everyone?" Harry asked curiously. "I'll be a sixth year and I'll be fine. I was home schooled and I've read all the textbooks from 1st to 6th year. So I'm sure I'll be alright." She replied to him.

The both continued to talk to one another enjoying each other's company, as they got to know one another. As they were talking Selene was using her 'abilities' to look into Harry's mind. As she did she felt bad for all that he's been though. _'At least he has some really loyal friends by his side.'_ She thought. After a few minutes their compartment door opened and a tall redheaded boy and a girl with bushy brown hair walked in. "Hey mate. We were looking for you" The red head said and put his stuff away. "How was your summer Harry?" The girl asked and sat down next to Harry, not noticing Selene at all. "Hey Ron. Hey Hermione. My summer was fine. I missed you guys though." Harry said smiling. "Oh…Harry, who is you friend?" Ron asked noticing Selene.

This is Selene Tournetquet. She's going to be a new 6th year." Harry said introducing Selene to them. "Selene this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are my best friends." he said and pointed them out to Selene. "Hello, it's nice to meet you two/" She said and shook their hands. As she touched Ron's hand a rush of thoughts and some memories flowed to her. _"This year Dumbledore is sure to give me a raise if I get Harry not to like Selene."_ Was Ron's current thought and Selene frowned for a moment before covering it up with a small smile.

She then deliberately sorted though his memories as he sat down and her eyes flashed in anger for a moment. Ron and Hermione were being paid to be Harry's friends, and if that wasn't enough they were reporting everything he did to the Headmaster. She then cut of the connection to their thoughts at that time and made sure her anger wasn't' known. "Poor Harry. I've got to watch out for this Dumbledore. He's using Harry as a pawn and I won't let this continue any longer." Selene thought with determination.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking and playing exploding snap. As they were approaching the Hogsmeade station the compartment door opened and there stood a platinum blonde boy. "Why if it isn't Scar head. Oh look Weasel and the Mudblood are here too." The boy said with a smirk. "Shut up Draco." Harry said a bit annoyed. Selene read his thoughts and saw that he didn't hate Draco like he showed. "Yeah, get lost Malfoy!" ton yelled angry which brought Selene back to the present. Draco laughed and looked into the compartment. "Oh, why hello, what's this someone new. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said to Selene. "Name's Selene Tournetquet." She said and gave him a slow smile. Draco nodded and turned around and left after that.

After that incident they got dressed in their robes. A few moments later they arrived at the station and got out. "Selene come on and sit with us in our carriage." Harry said as they went over to an empty carriage. Selene stopped when she saw what was pulling them. "Their beautiful." She said softly and went up to the Threstral and pet it. "So you can see them too huh." Harry said and Selene nodded as she got into the carriage along with the others.

When they arrived at the castle Professor McGonagall walked up to the four of them. "Selene Tournetquet I assume. You'll be sorted last after the first years. So if you'd please follow me." She said sternly. Selene nodded and turned to Harry. "Wish me luck. Hopefully we'll stay friend no matter what house I'm in." She said softly. Harry nodded and smiled at her. "Sure, no problem. Good Luck Selene." He said and Selene walked away with McGonagall.

Harry watched her leave and headed to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione besides him. Ron and Hermione them went and sat to the left of Harry, while Dean, Seamus and Neville sat in front of him. "So where do you think Selene will be placed?" Hermione asked Harry. "I don't know. Maybe she'll be in Gryffindor. That would be great. That way she can hang out with us more often." Harry said with a smile. "I don't know Harry. She could just be using you to be popular" Ron said.

This caused Harry to frown. "I don't think she'll do that. When I told her who I was, I can see she knew about me and yet she never looked up to see my scar or ask me about Voldemort." He said and watched the first years be sorted as his friends flinched at the sound of The Dark Lord's name. "But still Harry-" Hermione was then cut off by Harry. "But nothing. You guys should be happy I made a new genuine friend. I just have this feeling about her and I know she's a good person even though I haven't known her that long." Harry said never noticing the look Ron and Hermione shared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile Selene stood behind all the nervous first years looking at Dumbledore. She then proceeded to go though his mental barriers as if they nothing and into his mind, without him noticing. She slowly and carefully shifted though his memories and thoughts steadily growing angry. _"He's paying the entire Weasley family, with the exception of the 3 oldest sons and the Twins. With Harry's own money from his vaults none the less!"_ She thought pissed off and continued though his thoughts as one by one the first years were sorted into their houses. _"Dumbledore wants Harry to die at the final battle!" _She gasped shocked quietly to herself.

When she pulled out she noticed it was now her turn to be sorted. The Headmaster stood up as she walked over to the stool. "Everyone I'd like for you to meet our newest 6th year, Selene Tournetquet. Her and her family just came back to England so here she is. I'd also would like it if the 6th years would help her if necessary to settle in her at school." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "I'm not falling for it you senile old man." Selene thought annoyed as she sat on the stool and McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah welcome young Lycan." The hat said pleasantly in her mind. "Hello, so how does this work?" Selene thought mentally back to the hat. "Well I look into your mind and see what kind of personality you have and place you in the house that best suits you. As it seems you can belong in any of the houses at present, though I must say you would do exceptionally well in Slytherin or Gryffindor." The hat stated. "I see. If you can, can you please place me in Gryffindor? I'd like to look out for Harry Potter for he has a lot of enemies but few allies." Selene said as politely as possible. "Okay then. Take care young Lycan for you will have a trying time here at Hogwarts. But you must believe in what is right and fight for it along side young Potter. Good luck in **Gryffindor!**" The hat yelled out the last word.

Selene took of the hat and stood up. She then proceeded to walk over to the Gryffindor table and sat at the spot Harry made for her to his right. "This is great! Your with me and the guys." Harry said happily, for some reason Selene had a calming effect on him and made him happy, which he may add he hadn't been in a while. Selene smiled at him. "I know. So does this mean we have most of our classes together?" She asked as Dumbledore began his beginning of the year speech. Harry nodded with a genuine smile, which shocked his other friends as he ignored them.

After the speech was done the feast appeared at the table. As they were eating Harry was telling Selene how the Teacher's were. "And the man near the end of the table to the right is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions. Downright nasty git he is. Snape is also the head of Slytherin house and happens to hate all the Gryffindor's. He is always taking points away from us for little to no reason. Especially me." Harry said looking at the staff table. "Surely he can't be that bad." Selene said looking from Harry to Snape. "Oh but he is He's nothing but an evil greasy git." Ron said coming into the conversation for the first time since the feast started.

After the feast was over everyone went up to their dorms. When Ron, Hermione, Harry and Selene arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady they said the password _**'Bravery' **_to the Fat Lady and she let them into the Gryffindor common room. Selene looked around the common room and stared for a moment. "It's really red." She whispered in Harry's ear making him laugh quietly while Ron and Hermione watched them. "Yeah but its home. Everyone here is really nice. Me, Ron, and Hermione usually sit down here to do homework together." Harry said as he sat down at the couch near the fireplace. Selene sat next to him as Ron and Hermione sat across from them on the other couch.

They all sat there and talked for a while. As they did a red headed girl came up to them all. "Hi Harry." She said flirtatiously to him and Harry seemed to ignore it. "Oh, Hi Ginny. Selene this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. Ginny this is Selene Tournetquet, She's my new friend." Harry said happily. Selene noticed Ginny frown and flash her a quick glare. "Nice to meet you." Selene said and went into her mind. What she saw was disgusting and angered her. Ginny was also being paid she knew this, but she wanted to get her hands on all of Harry's money by getting him to marry her.

Selene kept her face blank as she reined in her anger. Ginny by the way now sat down in the chair near her and Harry's couch. "So Harry how are you? I missed you this summer." She said with a disgustingly sweet smile. To Selene's amusement Harry noticed what she was doing and flashed Selene and looked and rolled his eyes. "I'm good. This summer was boring and uneventful to say the least." Harry said and flashed her a believable fake smile. _"He's a pretty good actor. Though he doesn't know about their betrayal. He does know Ginny was after him."_ Selene thought with a smirk. She knew she was going to have to tell Harry sooner or later what was happening to help him. But for now she would leave it as it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** So what did everyone think? Was it good or not? Please review and give me your opinions. If you send me a flame go ahead at least I would know what I have to change and fix to make the story better. I might not get the chance to post again for at least two weeks or so. I am going to be really busy with all my school work, So I won't have any time to write like I want to. Hopefully I can post sooner rather then later. The more reviews I get the faster I will post. Thanks for reading.


End file.
